


spilling like an overflowing sink

by koutarous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot, because we need more of those in the fandom, iwaizumi is a Coffee Elitist, oikawa tooru is a Disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutarous/pseuds/koutarous
Summary: Oikawa Tooru's foolproof plan to getting the man of your dreams:1. Gape at him as he walks through the door of your place of employment, and2. Fail to remember that you're supposed to be pouring hot coffee into a cup, rather than onto yourself.alternatively: three times oikawa tooru wanted to write his name on a cup, and one time he actually did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is... basic as hell but it's also my first fic in LITERALLY YEARS so!!!  
> UPDATE: name was changed/fic was edited 170430!

 

The first time Oikawa Tooru saw Iwaizumi Hajime, he spilled hot coffee all over himself.

To be fair, it was definitely illegal to look that good in a only a black t-shirt and jeans.  He locked eyes with the man and immediately looked down, shaking his head and trying to focus on his work.  Although this plan had good intentions, Oikawa failed to remember the coffee pot he was holding in his hand.

It was a Monday afternoon, and Oikawa was working his second shift at his new place of employment, The Bean.  Probably the trendiest place on campus, The Bean was known for it’s instagram-worthy lighting, comfortable couches, and great coffee.  There were times the line was pushing out the doors of the student-ran establishment and onto the sidewalk due to the rush.

Unfortunately for Oikawa Tooru, this incident took place during one of those times.  Before he even had time to process what had happened, his manager was on his case and he was in the back, changing into a clean shirt.   _Stupid, handsome man!,_ he thought.   _He just had to walk into my cafe, looking handsome as hell with those broad shoulders, sharp jawline and those je-_ Oikawa shook away the thought.  Sure, the man was attractive, but was he worth the time?He finished changing clothes and scurried back out to the store front, apologizing to his manager and getting back to work.  When he arrived back at the counter, the man was nowhere to be seen.

After making coffee for another half an hour, the rush had died down, so he decided to clean and check stock in the back. “So, what was that all about?” a voice behind him questioned.  Oikawa jumped.  He turned around and saw his coworker, Hanamaki grinning and leaning against the door frame.   _It should be illegal to be that tall,_ he thought.  “Don’t do that.” he said said irritably.  He didn't want to deal with this right now.  “Still doesn’t answer the question, Tooru.” his coworker teased.  “I’m sure it had nothing to do with the hot regular walking in, you know, the one who walked in about 2 seconds before you spilled coffee all over yourself, right?”

Unwilling to be caught blushing, Oikawa turned away. “How unprofessional!  He wasn’t even _that_ cute!”

“I didn’t say that he was a guy.” Hanamaki grinned, pleased at the fact that he had Oikawa caught.  

“Listen,” Oikawa began, “There is no shame in finding someone attractive.  Especially when they look like that.”  

“Well of course there’s no shame in finding someone attractive, but I think there may be some in spilling a pot of coffee all over yourself in front of said person”.  

Oikawa hated Hanamaki for being quicker than him.  

He continued, “Of course, we’ve all been there.  Finding a customer attractive, I mean.  Not spilling coffee on ourselves.  The rest of us actually acted on it.”  Oikawa gave his coworker a blank stare.  Hanamaki patted his friend on the back, “Put that marker to use, my dude.”

“That sounds dirty.”

“You wish.”

* * *

 

The second time Oikawa Tooru saw Iwaizumi Hajime, he did not spill hot coffee on himself, but he did spill it on Iwaizumi.  

As soon as "the hot regular" walked in and got in the line, Oikawa remembered Hanamaki’s advice and blushed immediately.   _No, you won’t write your number on his cup,_ he thought, _it’s tacky and unprofessional and what if he never comes in again because he thinks you’re some sort of creep-_

“Um, hello?” a voice disturbed his thoughts.  Oikawa snapped out of his inner monologue and looked up at the source of the voice, who was none other than the man he was blushing about.  “Oh my god, I am so sorry about that!” he apologized, shaking his head “I do that sometimes. You know. Zone out.”  Oikawa cringed at himself.  He didn't know why he was explaining himself.  Iwaizumi didn't seem too phased, as he raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  “No problem.  Large black coffee for Iwaizumi please.”  Still unfocused, Oikawa blurted out “what’s your name? for the cup I mean”.  Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.  “Iwaizumi. I-W-A-I-Z-U-M-I.”  Oikawa wanted to cry, realizing he had already given him his name.  He wrote the name on the cup and began making the order. _Maybe I should write it, after all, what do I have to lose?_ Oikawa thought, _only my job, my dignity, and my chances of getting a boyfriend!  You know what? On second thought, I don’t need to embarrass myself in front of him again._

After the coffee was poured, he walked over to the counter.  “Large black coffee?” he yelled, looking around for Iwaizumi, who was nowhere to be found.   _Is this some sort of sick joke? Did he order this and leave? Is he taunting me? Oh my god, what if he’s making fun of me?_ Oikawa’s thoughts raced.  He stepped out from the counter, looking for his customer.   _Maybe he just wants it delivered to his seat?  Of course!  He thought we were an establishment that does that sort of thing!  But where is he sitting?_ Oikawa’s eyes scanned the room as he walked around, but Iwaizumi was nowhere to be found.  Turning around to walk back around the corner, he was met with a smack.  He braced himself for the impact of hot coffee, but it never came.  He cracked open one eye to see a clearly irritated Iwaizumi, covered in coffee, his shirt clinging to him.  Oikawa couldn't tear his eyes away from the way his shirt clung to his toned body. “Oh-Oh my god! I’ll get napkins immediately, also your order is on the house! I’ll go remake it right now, I mean, right after we get you cleaned up of course-” Iwaizumi cut him off through gritted teeth. “It’s okay.  It really is.  Just get me my coffee.”

“Of course!”

Oikawa was going to cry.

* * *

 

The only thing spilled on Iwaizumi’s third visit were words from Oikawa's mouth.

 

It was a quiet night, about an hour before close.  The cafe was fairly calm, the lights were dimmed, and the fireplace was on in the corner.  There was a dull hum of chatter and typing from customers, and Oikawa was reading for his introduction to english theatre class.  His manager had been kind enough to allow staff to study during these quieter times.  However, this kindness was going to waste, as trying to read through Hamlet was painful when his mind kept slipping back to a certain spiky-haired regular.  

Despite being popular with the girls in high school, he really had minimal experience with dating, much less asking anyone out.  He didn’t know if he would make a good boyfriend, or even what a good boyfriend was supposed to.   _Maybe Iwaizumi would make a good boyfriend._ He thought.   _Too bad he drinks his coffee black.  What is he, some sort of coffee snob?  Take it with 2 teaspoons of cream and sugar like the rest of us you pretentious ass!  He just has to waltz in here every other shift I work, wearing the most casual clothing, still managing to look like a goddamn model, like no one should even look that good with that spiky hair, but here he is_ “One black coffee for the pretentious ass with the spiky hair” a voice snapped him out of his trance.  Oikawa’s face paled and he swallowed.  

“Um”

Iwaizumi smiled. “Try not to spill it on me this time,” He looked down to read the name tag ”Oikawa.”

Oikawa fantasized about a hole opening up in the floor and swallowing him.

It was a long shift.

* * *

 

The fourth time Oikawa encountered Iwaizumi, it was a cool, fall day on their school’s campus.  He was just leaving the afternoon shift at work about 30 minutes earlier than usual, as The Bean was dying down after the lunch rush.  With his white chocolate mocha in one hand and his books in another, he went off to class.  Realizing that he arrived before the previous lecture had ended, he found a nearby bench and sat down to look over the assigned reading.  

“You actually drink the coffee you make?”

Oikawa looked up and saw none other than Iwaizumi Hajime looking down at him, and his brows furrowed. “Are you insulting my barista skills?”

“Of course not, I go to The Bean everyday. You make a damn good coffee.  I’m just surprised that you drink coffee. ”

“It’s a white chocolate mocha.”

Iwaizumi threw his head back and laughed.  Oikawa thought it was the most beautiful image he had seen in his life.  He tilted his head and squinted up at Iwaizumi, confused.

“Of course it’s a white chocolate mocha.  Of course that’s what you drink.” Iwaizumi smiled, “It suits you.”

Oikawa never thought it was possible for someone’s heart to beat as fast as his did.  He wasn’t sure if it was an insult or a compliment, all he knew is that he needed to take his chances, because hell, when is ever going to have Iwaizumi Hajime laughing and smiling in front of him again.  He took out a marker from his bag and started writing on the cup, handing it to Iwaizumi.

“Large white chocolate mocha for the pretentious ass with the spiky hair”

“call me, iwa-chan. xxx-xxx-xxxx -oikawa.” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

“I’d rather you not say my number out loud, I’ll have you know it’s in high demand”

“I’m sure it is.  What makes you think I want your fake coffee though?”

Oikawa leaned forward and wiggled his brows.  “So you _are_ a coffee elitist”

“Guilty as charged”

“You can pour it out if you like.  All that matters if you keep the cup, Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi shrugged and began to walk away. “We’ll see”

A couple minutes later, Oikawa’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

  
**xxx-xxx-xxxx:** You’re gonna have to make me one of these the next time I come to the cafe.  Just promise not to spill it on me this time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first oneshot ive written along with my first _ + 1!  
> i really hope you enjoyed this, as i had fun writing it!  
> i was thinking of writing this from iwaizumi's POV as well and posting that as a sequel?  
> please feel free to comment!  
> you can also talk to me on my[tumblr](https://shouldveheldon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
